Light Me Up
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Brie is exhausted and dispirited, stuck waiting on Nikki hand and foot. AJ offers her food and some fun unexpected escapism.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

_**Author Note: **Set before Survivor Series 2014. Title is a modified version of AJ Lee's entrance theme title 'Let's Light It Up.'_

* * *

><p><strong>LIGHT ME UP<strong>

Brie was not having a good week. Here she was, at her sister's beck and call, her sister who had chosen to side with Stephanie McMahon instead of with Brie. Unbelievably, their family still refused to take sides and Brie, Brie was left dealing with everything; her sister's sneers and her sister's endlessly malicious and vindictive glee at getting to order Brie around.

AJ dropped down next her without warning, munching on a handful of curly fries. She was wearing her usual cute denim shorts and modified t-shirt that showed off plenty of toned skin and sleek muscle. There wasn't much of her but what there was always looked trim. Her eyes were particularly bright and she swung her legs like a little kid, like she didn't have a care in the world. Lucky her.

AJ didn't offer any explanation as to why she was there, sitting next to Brie. Brie stared at her expectantly, what was AJ's point? There was always a reason behind AJ's actions even if the reason itself was a little...unusual. And that only unnerved people, giving AJ the upper hand. Well Brie had been dealing with the Authority and with being her spiteful sister's personal assistant so she was not going to be swayed by AJ's head games.

AJ cocked her head and her gaze seemed to inspect Brie. Then she thrust a hand out, offering a cardboard carton half-full of warm curly fries. Brie arched an eyebrow at the fries and then at AJ, who blinked encouragingly.

"You look like you need them."

Great, just what Brie wanted to hear. She was tired and down and she really wasn't in the mood for conversation. AJ shook the carton.

"They're still good."

She tapped a fingernail against a message scribbled across one side of the carton – _100% organic_. That was...thoughtful. As Brie eyed AJ, her stomach growled, speaking for her. AJ grinned and popped a fry into her own mouth, as though to prove that there was nothing wrong with the food. Brie's stomach growled again, she sighed in response and took a handful of fries. They tasted good; they'd been dusted with some kind of spice mix that was really tasty. Brie hummed as she took another handful, AJ grabbed some too, causing their fingers to touch. AJ didn't say anything but her mouth quirked up happily. Brie got back to eating the fries, so what if AJ's skin was smooth and so what if whatever perfume she was wearing tickled pleasantly at Brie's nose? This was all just a head game.

"Thank you," Brie ventured at last.

AJ crushed the empty carton between her fingers and tucked it away somewhere. She didn't leave, she stayed right there, close enough for her leg to touch Brie's, close enough for her perfume to keep catching Brie's attention. God, Brie was really distracted.

"Sure. If you want to share fries or anything again, I'm here."

AJ knocked a foot against Brie's as she spoke, her tone was sort of faux-casual and her eyes sparkled. Brie stared because it sounded like a genuine offer and AJ was looking at her in the same way that she'd always looked at Paige before. That hadn't ended well. Brie shook her head; she had to be hearing and seeing things. Her brain was pretty fried after all.

"What?"

AJ smiled and shrugged, her mouth pursed up a little. Brie mentally categorized AJ's expression as cute and was a little startled at that but not exactly surprised and that in itself was surprising.

"Some things are better shared, like skipping."

"Like Paige and Alicia did."

AJ snorted, "They never got it right."

Brie found AJ's attitude cute too. Okay then. And Brie's mood had lifted because she now wasn't focused on Nikki or on the wrenching pain caused by being at war with her own twin sister, the constant humiliation and painful day-to-day slog that Nikki kept putting her through. Brie really didn't think that AJ had been aiming to influence Brie's mood that positively, had she? Brie was grateful anyway.

She knocked her foot gently against AJ's, saying quietly, "Thank you."

It was different gratitude than she'd expressed before for the fries and AJ seemed to know that. Her shoulder pressed against Brie's and AJ leaned close so that her hair touched Brie's arm. It tickled but Brie didn't push her away. She was distracted by the nice-looking contrast between her skintone and AJ's.

AJ's smile was definitely happy rather than unnerving but there was a definite edge of triumph too. Brie felt something cold grip inside her chest. Of course this wasn't a happy incident during an awful day, of course this went back to Nikki.

"You're using me to get to my sister."

Brie's voice was flat. Nikki had made no secret of her wish to get her manicured hands on the Divas Championship again. She was definitely planning on playing a few mind games with AJ and it wasn't surprising that AJ would want to strike back; AJ was one of the best at getting under her opponent's skin. Still, Brie was taken aback at the hurt she felt at the thought of AJ using her.

AJ looked amused that Brie even had to say it. "Of course."

She stayed right where she was though and her hand squeezed for a lingering moment around Brie's wrist, like AJ was really enjoying herself too. Her expression invited Brie to do the same, maybe because everyone could see how Brie felt about having to be her sister's personal assistant, how much it frustrated and hurt her. Well, it would really upset Nikki if Brie started spending her free time with AJ. The idea of getting back at Nikki was appealing and AJ was, well AJ had been honest about her intentions. Brie could respect that. And AJ's admittance hadn't affected how much Brie enjoyed her touch so there was that.

The thought of having something good, something that yes, did lead back to Nikki but that Brie could enjoy away from her sister too, sounded like a fantastic idea. God, Brie needed an escape. Maybe AJ had pinned her hope on Brie thinking along those lines, maybe Brie didn't care.

Her family weren't listening to her; her twin sister despised her and ran her off her feet day in day out. Brie needed something, she needed a break.

She nodded and AJ's smile widened. She jumped to her feet, breaking the contact between them which made Brie feel a lot colder. But AJ didn't disappear; instead she darted close to press a quick blunt kiss to Brie's lips. Brie didn't have any time to respond because AJ immediately began heading off down the hallway but she did cast a heated look over her shoulder towards Brie.

At that moment, Brie's phone lit up with more ridiculous instructions from Nikki. Great, that was the rest of Brie's day fucked. But she still felt warm all over as she watched AJ skip away.

_-the end_


End file.
